Sunday
by Fall-down-Alice
Summary: Just another boring sunday with Nerdward. Or not?


**Hey guys, here's a new one shot from my workshop. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sunday

It was a hot day. So hot. The sky was the color of cornblue frosting and I could taste it on my tongue, taste it's sugary sweetness and the way it made your teeth ache.

Oh, how I wanted some frosting right now.

Instead I sat in Edward's kitchen with a glass of soy milk and some disgusting whole bread cookies.

"So, if minus four x minus three y equal zero and minus four x plus 4 y equal zero as well, then x equals…?"

"I don't know. Minus four?"

Edward shook his head

" Ugh, I just can't do it, Edward! I'm too stupid."

Why, oh why did I have to do math on sundays?

The weather was almost always great and after church all the cool kids got to hang out and sometimes, they even invited me.

But I had to blow them off. And why? Because I was stuck with pimple- faced, braces-wearing Edward. I could cry. I probably would.

"Come on, Bella. Yes, you can. You just have to put some effort in it."

Now I felt like I was part of some Obama commercial.

"Can we just take a break? Please? Then I'll put effort in it, I promise. I'm just waaay too distracted by the sun. Let's just do something fun, ok?"

Edward's ears got all red.

"Something fun? Like what?"

"I don't know. Show me your room?"

Edward started grinning.

"Okay"

Ever since that stupid rumor got out that I went to second base with some college freshmen at a home party all the boys went crazy when I said something particular. Firstly, it wasn't second base because my shirt stayed on, and secondly, it wasn't at a homeparty but behind the bleachers at the football match.

I don't know how naïve Edward was with his 'inner beauty' stuff, but to believe I would kiss someone like him?

As if.

So we went up to his room, soy milk in tow. I was not so inconspicuously looking for a place to dump the cursed thing when Edward opened the door to heaven.

"Oh my god…" I said, staring in awe. " Are you gay?"

Edward's ears got even redder.

"No! I just like her, that's all. And she's hot" He added, trying to save some masculinity.

But, come on. It was Britney freaking Spears tacked to his wall and hanging from his pinboard. It just needed some pink glitter and it would be my dream room.

"You have the CD's, right?" I asked, looking around.

"I even got the new one, yesterday."

"What? No way! Put it on!"

He chuckled and put it on. Immediately after, the sounds of "I'm a slave for you" filled the room. Edward started nodding along with it, trying to look cool or something, but I lost the soy milk and got my fingers around the nearest hairbrush and started a full on Britney spears sexy costume performance.

Ohh, I was in the groove, yeah. Edward laughed at first but started dancing soon after. Britney was just sooo awesome.

We started doing a routine and Edward was just too funny wiggling his hips, I almost forgot he was a pimple faced idiot.

We danced through a couple more songs until I tripped over something and fell down, taking Edward with me.

I laughed and felt the rumbling of Edward's chest under me.

I looked at him. He was staring at me, still smiling, his ears turning red yet again. What was it with this boy? Slowly he raised his head up to mine puckering his lips. I started throwing my head back.

But then I started thinking. He did an awesome Britney performance and he was kinda nice, too, if he wasn't teaching me math. And come on, I have kissed for less. Plus, if I didn't kiss him the atmosphere would be ruined.

So I leaned my head down and kissed him.

And I mean, wow, you won't believe what he tasted like.

Frosting. So of course, I went wild and started sucking on his lips and pushing my tongue in his mouth. He was pretty overwhelmed and didn't know what to do with his tongue but man, I was occupied, ya know. His sweaty hand started travelling up my waist up to my breast and he started groping/crushing it. I was still trying to get every small taste of frosting out of his and into my mouth so I put my hands on top of his zipper and his hand fell away. Works like magic, every time.

He moaned deep in his throat and I was getting a little bit turned on, too, now. His body was pretty firm and I wondered how he would look naked.

I started undoing his shirt buttons when the front door was smashed open.

"Edward, Bella? Where are you?" Shit. It was his vegan mom aka baker of the disgusting cookies.

"Uh oh" I whispered, buttoning his shirt back up and pulling my fingers through my hair, hoping my lips weren't swollen. Edward was still lying on his back staring at me.

I pierced him with my gaze. "Don't tell anyone about this or I will kill you, capice?"

Edward's eyes widened and he nodded, dumbfounded.

I ran down the stairs, greeting the vegan mom on the way out and jogged down the sidewalk.

A slow grin formed on my face. That was nice.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews are like cookie dough cupcakes!**


End file.
